Calon Mama Baru
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Boruto dan Inojin berusaha keras untuk meraih perhatian gurunya, Hinata. Mereka saling bersaing untuk menjadikan guru kesayangan mereka itu sebagai istri ayah mereka, Naruto dan Sai, yang sudah lama menduda. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Hinata sebagai suaminya? Sai atau Naruto? Requested by Mell Hinaga Kuran


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Calon Mama Baru milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Requested**_ _ **by**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 _ **Rate**_ **: K+**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Humor**_ **,** _ **Family**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_ **, Humor Garing**

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 **Calon Mama Baru**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Waktunya untuk menyudahi pekerjaan Hinata sebagai salah satu guru di Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Setelah menyusun beberapa buku tugas muridnya, Hinata mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata- _sensei_!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang anak laki-laki yang masing-masing berusia enam tahun sedang berlari ke arahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bersurai pirang yang sangat indah dan terang. Satunya bersurai panjang diikat _ponytail_ dan satunya lagi bersurai pendek berantakan.

"Boruto- _kun_ dan Inojin- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada dua orang muridnya yang menggemaskan ini. Boruto dan Inojin merona malu saat guru tercantik dan terbaik di sekolahnya sedang menyunggingkan senyum manis pada mereka berdua.

" _Sensei_ , aku mau kasih coklat ini untuk _sensei_!" seru Boruto bersemangat sembari menyodorkan coklat _merk_ _indigoquenn_ pada Hinata. Tentu saja si guru cantik menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" _Arigatou_ , Boruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata lalu mengusap kepala Boruto dengan rasa sayang yang tulus. Boruto merona malu-malu lalu menyengir lebar dan memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya.

Di sampingnya, Inojin tak mau kalah. Dia menyodorkan bunga lavender pada gurunya. "Ini untuk _sensei_!" ujar Inojin bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu mengelus pipi Inojin yang lembut.

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Inojin- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata lalu menghirup bunganya. "Wah harum sekali!" puji Hinata.

Melihat senyum manis gurunya, Inojin semakin bersemangat. Dia melirik Boruto yang sedang mendengus kesal di sebelahnya.

"Hinata- _sensei_ , makan juga dong coklatnya!" gerutu Boruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia cemburu sekali saat bunga pemberian Inojin dicium oleh gurunya.

Hinata menatap Boruto sejenak. "Baiklah," ujar Hinata lalu membuka bungkus coklat. "Uhm ... tampaknya lezat," ujar Hinata lalu menggigit ujung coklat tersebut. " _Sugoi_ ... enak sekali!"

Boruto mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi lalu menoleh pada Inojin. "Tck, kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang akan memenangkan hati Hinata- _sensei_ ," bisik Boruto pada Inojin.

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Inojin merasa sebal. Dia berniat membalas Boruto yang sudah mengejeknya. "Hinata- _sensei_ ," panggil Inojin dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah. Hinata menoleh ke arah muridnya dan langsung teralihkan.

"Inojin- _kun_ , sakit?" tanya Hinata sembari menyentuh dahi Inojin. "Sedikit hangat," gumamnya khawatir.

"Kepala Inojin pusing," rengek Inojin lalu memeluk gurunya yang cantik itu.

Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Inojin. "Eh..."

Melihat kemesraan Hinata dan Inojin, si Uzumaki bocah tak mau ketinggalan. Dia ikut-ikutan merengek untuk dipeluk oleh gurunya. "Hinata- _sensei_ , Boruto juga sakit," ujar Boruto manja lalu memeluk Hinata.

Hinata merasa bingung karena seingatnya tadi, kedua muridnya ini masih baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan berlarian dari kelas menuju ruang guru hanya untuk memberi coklat dan bunga pada Hinata.

" _Sensei_ , ayo antar Inojin pulang," ujar Inojin lalu mencubit pinggang Boruto diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Boruto yang merasa cubitan di pinggangnya pun langsung membalas perbuatan Inojin dengan menarik surai pirang panjangnya. "Boruto juga mau pulang dan dirawat sama Hinata- _sensei_ selama sakit," keluhnya manja.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Nanti Hinata- _sensei_ akan telepon Papa kalian," ujar Hinata lembut sambil membelai surai pirang keduanya.

Boruto dan Inojin merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di pelukan guru cantiknya. Aroma lavender yang menguar dari kulit dan rambut panjang gurunya, sungguh menenangkan hingga mereka ingin sekali tidur siang segera.

"Nah, maka dari itu, ayo kita ke depan gerbang. Siapa tahu Papa kalian sudah ada disana," kata Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati.

Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh guru cantiknya lagi. "Huh? Hinata- _sensei_ , gendong!" pinta Boruto.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk. "Iya, Boruto- _kun_."

Inojin merasa sangat tersinggung dengan sikap Hinata yang pilih kasih. Dengan kesal, dia menarik tangan Hinata yang hendak menggendong Boruto. "Aku juga mau digendong!" rengek Inojin. "Kepalaku pusing, tak kuat berjalan," ujarnya lagi.

"Kan yang sakit kepalamu, bukan kakimu!" teriak Boruto.

Inojin mendelik marah. "Tidak, gara-gara kepalaku sakit, jadinya aku tidak bisa berjalan seimbang. Oleng-oleng!" balas Inojin.

Boruto mengerang marah. Dia mendorong Inojin hingga anak laki-laki itu tersungkur di dekat kaki Hinata. "Kau jangan dekati Hinata- _sensei_ , ya!" pekik Boruto.

Inojin segera berdiri lalu tak mau ketinggalan, dia mendorong Boruto hingga anak itu jatuh terjerembap. "Kau juga tak boleh dekati Hinata- _sensei_. Dia calon ibuku!" pekik Inojin.

Mendengar pernyataan Inojin, sontak saja Hinata melebarkan bola matanya. "I-Inojin- _kun_ ..."

"Hinata- _sensei_ itu calon ibuku! Aku lebih dulu suka dengannya!" Boruto berdiri dan hendak menarik surai panjang Inojin, namun dengan sigap Hinata menahannya.

"Hey, sayang. Kenapa berkelahi, huh? Apa _sensei_ pernah mengajari kalian untuk berkelahi?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap satu per satu muridnya.

Boruto dan Inojin saling menunduk. Mereka gemetaran saat Hinata memarahi mereka berdua karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata- _sensei_ terlihat marah. Tapi walaupun dia sedang marah, tetap saja terlihat cantik.

" _Gomenasai_ , _sensei_ ," ujar Inojin dan Boruto bersamaan.

"Baik. Tapi lain kali jangan berkelahi, ya."

"Iya," jawab mereka kompak.

Hinata tersenyum singkat lalu menggandeng keduanya. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Boruto dan Inojin hanya diam saja saat Hinata membawanya menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana sudah ada ayah Inojin dan ayah Boruto yang sedang berdiri sambil berbincang-bincang di dekat mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Papa!" teriak mereka lagi bersamaan. Menyadari kekompakan mereka, tentu saja Hinata kembali tersenyum geli.

"Kan kalau kompak begini, enak dilihatnya," ujar Hinata lalu mengelus surai pirang mereka berdua.

Boruto langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berlari ke arah ayahnya. Inojin juga mengikuti langkah kaki Boruto yang menuju ke ayahnya.

"Hinata- _sensei_! Sini!" teriak Inojin lalu melirik Boruto. Menyadari kalau dia sudah kalah cepat, Boruto langsung mengambil tindakan ekstrim.

"Mama!" pekik Boruto.

Inojin, Sai, dan Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Boruto.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Uzumaki- _san_ , Shimura- _san_ ," sapa Hinata lalu membungkuk hormat. Sai dan Naruto terdiam. Mereka terpesona oleh sosok manis dan lembut yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Wajah manis yang teduh dengan _amethyst_ nya berkilauan.

"Mama, ayo pulang!" ujar Boruto lalu melirik Inojin.

Si pirang panjang tak mau kalah. Dia langsung menarik Hinata dan memaksa guru cantiknya itu untuk masuk ke mobilnya. "Ayo, _sensei_. Kita pulang!" ujar Inojin.

Melihat kehebatan anaknya dalam merayu sang wanita cantik di hadapannya, Sai langsung tersenyum bangga. "Ya, Hinata- _sensei_ yang cantik, kami akan antar kemana pun _sensei_ mau," ujar Sai lembut dihiasi rayuan maut.

Sang guru cantik hampir saja mengangguk kalau saja Boruto tak menariknya hingga terpaksa menjauh dari mobil _Mercy_ Sai. " _Sensei_ , kami saja yang antar! Benarkan Papa?" tanya Boruto, mencoba meminta bantuan.

Naruto yang menangkap sinyal tersebut langsung menyahut. "Iya, Hinata- _sensei_ yang cantik. Kami akan antar kemana pun _sensei_ mau!" kata Naruto.

"Huh ... dasar! Itu kan kata-kata Papaku!" teriak Inojin lalu menarik tangan kanan Hinata.

Boruto menggeram marah pada ayahnya yang meniru rayuan maut ayah rivalnya. Dengan sigap dia menarik tangan kiri Hinata. " _Sensei_ pulang denganku saja!" paksa Boruto.

"Iya, itu benar, Hinata- _sensei_ yang cantik, kami akan antar kemana pun _sensei_ mau," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kalau papa terus mengulangi kata itu, aku tak akan makan selama seharian ini!" pekik Boruto kesal pada ayahnya.

" _Gomen_ , Boruto- _kun_ ," kata Naruto.

Inojin melotot marah saat Boruto semakin kuat menarik tangan Hinata. "Kalau _sensei_ tak mau pulang denganku, nanti akan mogok makan tiga hari!" ancam Inojin.

"Kalau _sensei_ tak mau pulang denganku, aku akan mogok makan lima hari!" pekik Boruto.

Inojin menggeram marah. "Kalau _sensei_ tak mau pulang denganku, nanti aku akan mogok mandi sepuluh hari!" pekik Inojin lalu menarik tangan kanan Hinata semakin kuat.

"Aw..." pekik Hinata kesakitan.

"Aku akan mogok buang air selama tiga puluh hari!" pekik Boruto lalu menarik kuat tangan Hinata. "Papa bantu Boruto dong!" titah Boruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uhm ... ta-tapi ..."

"Ayo cepat, Papa!" pekik Boruto semakin marah. Dengan berat hati, Naruto menarik tangan kiri Hinata. Melihat kekuatan tak seimbang seperti itu, Sai tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia ikut menarik tangan kanan Hinata sekuat tenaga.

"Bagus, Papa. Biar kita bawa Hinata- _sensei_ pulang!" teriak Inojin semangat.

' _Ya Tuhan, tolong aku ... mungkin besok tanganku akan patah!'_ keluh Hinata dalam hati.

Tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Terhempas ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Akh, sakit! Tolong lepaskan Shimura- _san_ , Uzumaki-san," pinta Hinata di tengah ringisan kesakitannya.

"Tidak boleh, Papa!"

"Jangan, Papa!"

"Ya Tuhan... aku tidak kuat lagi," pekik Hinata kesakitan.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Keempat orang yang sedang bermain _tarik_ _tambang_ itu menoleh secara bersamaan ke samping. Seorang pria bersurai panjang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tatapan _onyx_ nya begitu mengintimidasi. "Lepaskan tangan kalian!"

Boruto mencibir. "Kau ... kakek tua! Jangan sok pahlawan deh. Hinata- _sensei_ akan pulang denganku!" teriak Boruto.

"Tidak! Hinata- _sensei_ akan pulang denganku!" pekik Inojin.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan dia putuskan ingin pulang dengan siapa!" ujar pria itu dengan lantang. Sontak saja keempat orang yang menahan Hinata, segera melepaskannya.

"Ya, Hinata- _sensei_. Silahkan pilih siapa yang Anda mau ajak pulang," ujar Sai lembut. Hinata menatap Sai sekilas lalu mendengus kesal. Dia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sangat sakit karena tarikan mereka berempat.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata sendiri pun sudah bisa memutuskan hal itu. " _Sensei_ sudah putuskan!" ujar Hinata lantang.

"Lalu _sensei_ akan pulang denganku, kan?" tanya Boruto dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ nya. Sayangnya mata seperti itu sudah tak mempan lagi untuk Hinata.

"Tidak _baka_! _Sensei_ akan pulang dengan keluarga Shimura!" seru Inojin.

Sai tersenyum senang. "Betul betul betul."

Hinata semakin memberengut. Dia menatap seorang pria tampan dan gagah yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku ... Aku mau pulang dengan Madara- _kun_ ," rengek Hinata lalu berhamburan ke pelukan Madara Uchiha, pria berusia enam puluh tahun.

"APA?" pekik Boruto dan Inojin bersamaan lagi.

"Iya, Uchiha Madara- _kun_ adalah suamiku," ujar Hinata dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Hn, kalian dengar itu bocah!" hardik Madara pada Boruto dan Inojin.

"U-Uchiha?" Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Hinata membuat Boruto tersentak kaget. "B-Berarti ... Hinata- _sensei_ adalah neneknya temanku, Sarada- _chan_ ... adalah cucu Hinata- _sensei_ ..."

"Jadi, Sarada- _chan_ ..."

" _Grandma_ Hinata!" pekik Sarada dari kejauhan. Mendengar suara ceria cucunya, Hinata tersenyum senang lalu melambai pada Sarada.

Keempat orang di hadapan mereka kaku seketika saat mendengar panggilan Sarada untuk Hinata.

 _Grandma_?

"M-Madara- _jiisan_ ... i-ini benar?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Madara menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Iya, Hinata adalah istriku. Istri kelima!" bisik Madara bangga sambil menunjukkan kelima jari di tangan kanannya.

"A-Apa?"

"Kalian mau tahu kan selisih usia kami berapa?"

Naruto dan Sai mengangguk ingin tahu. Sementara Inojin dan Boruto ikut-ikutan sok ingin tahu. "Tiga puluh lima tahun."

" _NANI_?"

" _SUGOIIII_!" pekik Boruto dan Inojin lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata- _sensei_ sudah menikah dan tak bisa jadi ibuku, dong," keluh Boruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Madara.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana agar Hinata- _sensei_ jadi ibuku?" pekik Inojin kesal.

Madara tertawa riang. "Hahaha bocah! Kalau aku mati, baru kalian bisa menjadikan Hinata- _chan_ sebagai ibu. Itu pun kalau dia suka pada salah satu ayah kalian," kata Madara dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Kalau begitu ... kami akan berdoa supaya kakek cepat mati!" ujar Boruto bersemangat.

Inojin mengangguk setuju. "Iya, ayo kita berdoa semoga kakek jelek ini cepat mati dan Hinata- _sensei_ jadi Mamaku."

"Mamaku!" pekik Boruto kesal pada Inojin.

" _No_ _no_ _no_! Hinata- _sensei_ bakal jadi Mamaku!" balas Inojin.

"Mamaku! Karena Papaku lebih tampan!" pekik Boruto.

"Mamaku. Karena Papaku lebih ganteng!" pekik Inojin kesal.

Madara menoleh ke arah dua anak yang masih saja memperebutkan Hinata itu. "Tck, sainganku bertambah," gerutunya kesal. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus mengunjungi Mbah Orochi lagi untuk menambah jimatnya."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **REQUESTED BY MELL HINAGA KURAN**


End file.
